Expansion
by tivaisseasonten
Summary: She knows her heart isn't able to expand, but with all the love it's filled with, she knows it will have too. Suddenly their family of three becomes a family of four, and Booth's son Parker is in for some surprises.
1. Chapter 1

She thinks she loves him.

In all factuality, she knows she loves him.

But it doesn't make this any easier.

Christine is at Brennan's fathers for the weekend, and their date night will start in approximately an hour, and instead of getting dressed and ready, she's sitting in her bathroom, staring at a white stick with a plus sign.

Christine was 3, in a way this was perfect, she would have a little brother or sister before she turned 4.

What would Booth think?

She knows where they stand, their together, and if he had his way she thinks they'd already be married, but he's waiting for her to get used to the idea, and as she sits there she's getting damn used to it.

She meets him at the lab twenty minutes later, not a word about the test, she does in fact have the whole weekend to tell him, but it's subconsciously bothering her.

It feels weird off her lips, the whole "Hi this is my Boyfriend and our daughter" and she kind of wishes it was "Hi, this is my husband and our daughter." She's knows it'll happen, some day.

If he had his way, he'd undress his partner right there and break ten lab rules in his wake. He feels the outline of the ring in his pocket.

It's time to ask, he had decided the week previous, they had lived with each other for almost 4 years and they had a daughter, and hell, he loves her.

She loves him, simple right?

No.

He's hoping that she wont say no, and she's smiling at him as he stands there, mouth in a perfect O.

God, he loves her.

So he puts his arm around her waist and they walk out of the lab,because rules are rules and jumping your partner at the workplace is probably a way to get fired. He's tentative through dinner, and she's catching on.

"Booth? Why are you so jumpy?" She asks, and the music on the patio seems to soften when she speaks.

"Jumpy? Who? I'm not jumpy!" He answers, too quickly.

"Point proven." She answers and he figures it's now or never.

"I lied, I'm totally jumpy. I need to ask you something very important." He starts. She nods,

"I want you to marry me. Actually no, check that, I need you to." And he pulls out the ring he had bought prior, something he vowed he'd never do again.

"Yes." Her answer is simple and quiet.

"Really?"

"I said yes, Booth." She answers again and his smile lights up his entire face. The onslaught of onlookers waits. He pulls her over to him, and slides the ring on her finger.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She answers and the crowd cheers. Brennan rolls her eye's.

"Let's go home. Christine won't be back for another 48 hours and I have ice cream in our fridge." He throws a forty dollar bill on the table and picks her up. She lets out a very un-Brennan like squeal.

They barely make it to the car before she has her hands around his neck and his hands are around her small waist.

She isn't going to ruin the moment by springing the news that she's pregnant.

So she waits.

By Sunday morning,she decides she should tell him, but fate has other idea's.

"Bones come here." He calls down the hall and she trys to remember if she threw out the tests.

She didn't.

"Are these yours?" He asks and she bites her tongue to avoid a sarcastic remark.

"Yes."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes."

He picks her up and twirls her around, pulling her back to bed one last time before Christine returns.

Fast Forward 7 months.

A frantic Rebecca calls. Booth picks up the phone,

"Hello?" He asks.

"Parker. Oh my god he, I'm coming over. Tell Temperance to be there too, she is his step mother after all. Oh god." And the dial tone takes over.

"Bones!" He calls softly, and she comes out of Christine's room.

"Yes?"

"Parker did something. Rebecca's on her way over, she wants you to know too." He sits on the couch, and rubs his forehead. She sits next to him and he wraps her in his arms.

Rebecca make's record time.

She knocks quietly, knowing Christine is probably asleep, and starts to tap her foot.

The pair meet her at the door.

The three sit in the living room,

"You look amazing Temperance." She says smiling, and then turns to Booth.

"You guys sure Christine is asleep?"

"Yes." They answer in unison.

"You guys remember Lucy right?"

"Parker's girlfriend?"

"Yes."

There's a silence.

"She's pregnant."

"Parker knocked up his girlfriend!" Booth says, his voice growing upset. Brennan gives him a reassuring squeeze.

"Yes."

"He's 16, his life is over." Booth says.

"Not necessarily over," Brennan starts, " what he needs is a good education so he can support his girlfriend and child."

"He's a junior in highschool." Rebecca says worriedly.

"So complete senior year and go to a local college." Brennan answers o'matter o' factly.

He's due to come over next weekend.

Booth sits there worrying about it for hours, Brennan calling him to bed some nights leading up to the visit.

And when he does, Parker isn't surprised that there is no mention of it while Christine chats away. He answers her, he still is a great big brother after all, and she smiles goodbye at him when Aunt Angela comes to pick her up to go for a day trip to the zoo.

The house doesn't quieten, like his mom's, instead Brennan is laying on the couch, and his dad is preoccupied with giving her a massage.

He's walked in on X-rated scenes between the two of them before, but he assumes that with 3 weeks until Temperance is due, they won't be messing around.

He's been informed that he has a baby brother on the way. And he knows he will have a daughter in 6 months. He's still in school, though Lucy had finished in May and decided to take online classes.

That's when it starts.

The two on the couch stop what their doing to turn to him and look at him.

"How are you?" Temperance asks and he doesn't know what to say.

"I screwed up."

"Big time." Booth cuts in and Parker watches Brennan's hand fly over his dad's mouth.

"And I have to own up to that and deal with it. I'm gonna finish Senior year next year, and go to NOVA over the summer and try to get a degree so I can get a job."

That satisfies Temperance. And with a kiss from his fiancé Booth guesses that's a good enough answer.

She's in labor.

Parker knows by the way his dad is rushing around, and when he comes downstairs with her in his arms bridal style and she's yelling at him,

"For the love of god, at least call Angela and tell her where we're going!" And he's trying to calm, the already calm Brennan who insists she can sit upfront and that it's no big deal.

They make it to the hospital.

And in a grand total of an hour, their welcoming his new baby brother to the world.

Lucas Jonathan Booth.

That's his name, and the doctor watches from the corner at the odd family. There's the woman, who is 39 years old is smiling up at a man who has a small girl,around 3 on his hip, a boy who was no more then 16 was sitting on the chair next to the woman.

Brennan reached her arms out for Booth to set Lucas into her arms.

"Daddy do you and Mommy still love me?" Christine questions

"Of course we love you sweetie, you'll always be our baby girl." The man coos.

" I go playing Michael now?" The girl asks,

"Yes sweetheart." Brennan smiles and her daughter runs off.

"He's beautiful Temperance." Parker says, sending her a smile.

"He's perfect isn't he?" Brennan smiles up at her fiancé,

"We did good." Booth, sits on the side of her bed, placing a kiss to her forehead.

Brennan falls asleep five minutes later and Booth goes over to Lucas's bed, he picks up the small newborn and calls his other son over.

"Park, look at his 's expecting me to be a perfect father who'll protect him from anything. I won't be able to but this moment right now, it's an unimaginable feeling. Your daughters gonna look at you the same way. And you will not disappoint her is that clear."

"Yes dad."

"You wanna go take him out to meet the family ?"

"Yeah dad that'd be cool." And Booth handed his son over to his elder son.

Once the boys had left, Booth sat down next to Brennan on the bed,

"I love you." She kisses him, she's been awake the whole time.


	2. Chapter 2

"Booth, we are going to the doctors whether you like it or not." Brennan insisted as she dialed her dad to come babysit Lucas and Christine.

"I'm fine Bones." He says wrapping his hands around her now shrunk waist.

"You're limping. The suspect hit you with a block of wood."

"It's just a bruise." He tried.

"No." She pulled him into the living room, and she pulled her daughter into her lap, Lucas sleeping in his bouncy chair.

Her dad came in, and gave everyone hugs.

"I'm fine." Booth insisted as the doctor checked over his ankle.

"He got hit in pursuit of a criminal." Brennan said, as he rolled his eyes,but gave his fiancé a kiss on the cheek.

"Police officer?" The doctor asked.

"FBI." Booth corrected.

"Well Mister Booth, i do believe you have twisted your ankle. Stay off it for 3 or 4 days and you should be fine." The doctor supplied crutches from his closet.

"See Bones, now we can't have sex for a week. I hope you're prepared for withdrawals." He sang as they walked into the hall.

When a confused looking Parker came into the hall.

"Where's Lucy Ju?" He asked the front desk and the woman directed him towards a back room when he saw his parents.

"Labor. Lucy. Gotta go." He shouted as he ran past them.

When the couple returned home, their children were asleep. But Lance Sweets was standing outside in the rain.

"What's going on?" Brennan asked as she noticed him.

"It's Daisy." He said and Booth turned to face him.

"What's wrong?" Brennan asked.

"She...she..." Lance sunk to the ground.

"What happened." Brennan got down like she would with her kids.

"She was attacked outside her apartment building, she, she was raped." He choked out and he started to shake.

"Come on, you're a shrink what are you doing here? Go take care of her!" Booth put his hand out to get his psychologist from the ground.

"I don't know what to say." Sweets confessed, tears still clouding his eyes.

"Let's go see her, come on." Brennan said and she offered to go with him.

Booth opted to go be with the kids, and make sure they were doing alright.

"Lance, it's gonna be okay." She reassured him, and as they pulled up to the hospital, she remembered Parker.

She sent a text to Booth and he was there in 30 minutes, her dad had come right over when they told him what was going on.

Lance found Daisy, she was still asleep in the hospital bed. He awkwardly reached out, and held her hand, he placed a tentative kiss on her forehead and ran his hand over his ex-fiancés hand.

Parker picked up his daughter, his new baby girl, she was perfect and small and gorgeous. Lucy looked up at him while he held his son. She smiled, sure they began their family a little too young but they'd make it work.

When Daisy woke up, the first thing she saw was her exes face lined with worry. He was stroking her hand and kept glancing at the monitors.

"Lance?" She questioned and he turned quickly.

"Oh my god, thank god you woke up I was so worried and I'm so sorry that someone hurt you and I should've been there to take care of you and..." he rambled. Then she sat up and kissed him. He responded, lips fighting for dominance. Lance leaned his forehead on hers and she breathed softly.

"I'll be ok Lance, I promise. Thank you for being here." She smiled at him.

"I'm not going to leave you again. When they sign you out, we can go back to my apartment, I don't wanna go back there alone." He mumbled into her hair and she smiled at him.


End file.
